


His Biggest Fans

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>The Doctor's friends are suffering from starvation and become aggressive,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Biggest Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Found another one from my LJ I've not previously posted!
> 
> I was trying to conquer 100-word drabbles at the time. This is an earlier attempt.

He needed to think and he wanted some fresh air. Instinctively, he headed straight for the butterfly room. He shed his velvet frock coat as he went through the door and was immediately swamped by hundreds of colourful insects. They seemed to fight each other to get to him. The Doctor toppled over onto his back, surprised, but unable to stop laughing. The butterflies had made a beeline for his trouser pocket. He couldn't think what had got into them. Then he remembered. That was the pocket where a forgotten phial of nectar still resided. He laughed till he cried.


End file.
